Beauty And The Beast
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Shizuo becomes cursed after breaking a rose at a festival. In order to lift the curse, Shizuo must find his true love. Refusing to face the world with his awful curse, he becomes a shut in within his castle. It isn't until a cocky, raven haired man moves into town that the blonde starts to open up again. Smut. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Beauty and The Beast  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut

**Description: **Shizuo becomes cursed after breaking a rose at a festival. In order to lift the curse, Shizuo must find his true love. Refusing to face the world with his awful curse, he becomes a shut in within his castle. It isn't until a cocky, raven haired man moves into town that the blonde starts to open up again. **  
**

* * *

A tall young blonde walked down the busy, bustling streets of the New Year's festival in Tokyo. He was dressed in the finest, dark blue kimono with a blue and white kimono over lay on top. The sun had already set causing the streets to illuminate with a array of colors from the festive lanterns that hung on the sides of the booths. Not even out of high school yet, Shizuo Heiwajima had much more on his mind than enjoying the holiday festivities. The only reason that he had come to the festival was because he was forced to by his friends. After the death of his parents, Shizuo started to crack. The blonde had gained one good thing but picked up another problem. He inherited a boat load of money from the result of their death; however, emotionally he was destroyed. He was angry. He hated everything and everybody. Everyone was always just so damn happy and he hated it. It pissed him off. Didn't anyone know how cruel the world was?

A bright red flower caught the corner of the blonde's eye. Turning into the direction, he saw a booth that had a single red rose encased in a glass container. An elderly young lady was sitting there at the booth by herself. Hesitantly, Shizuo walked over to get a closer examination of the flower. He wasn't quite sure but the rose seemed to speak to him.

"What's with the rose?" The older lady tilted her head up and smiled at the man. Shizuo looked down and saw that the lady had cards all sprawled out among the table.

"Would you like to know about your love life? $5" Shizuo felt his eyebrow twitch in irritation at the annoying question.

"My love life? How could you tell me about my love life?" The woman's face remained static as she continued to smile. The smile was only making him angrier and angrier as he narrowed his eyes at the woman. "Tch, hoaxes like this piss me off." In the heat of the moment, Shizuo pushed the glass containing the flower off the booth sending it shattering to the ground. Glass shards spread across the concrete with petals cut into pieces. He turned around and started to walk away from the booth. Only a few steps away, a gust of wind caused him to turn around to see a red glow coming from the elderly lady. His eyes widened as people started to clear away. The red glow started to spread across the street and come towards him. In attempt to get away, Shizuo turned and started to run the other way. The red glow had caught up to him as he ran and he felt a weird feeling start to surge through his body. It started out as a tingle then turned into a pain that he had never experienced. It felt like the muscles in his arms were twisting and ready to burst. He fell to the ground when his legs gave out from the agony. The small old woman walked over to the fallen blonde and looked down on him, her smile never wavering.

"You use your anger to make you strong but now you will have a curse that will really make you strong. Find your true love before your 25th birthday and the curse will be lifted. However, if you don't, you will forever remain cursed."

* * *

_New story :O Just putting the idea out there~ Let me know how you like it so far! This will become my new, main story once baby bump is done. It's going to have a dark, romantic, fluffy feel to it.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Beauty and The Beast  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut

**Description: **Shizuo becomes cursed after breaking a rose at a festival. In order to lift the curse, Shizuo must find his true love. Refusing to face the world with his awful curse, he becomes a shut in within his castle. It isn't until a cocky, raven haired man moves into town that the blonde starts to open up again.

* * *

Izaya's POV

I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I was going. I had to get away. I wasn't running away, no, I am not a coward. I just needed to start over, to start a fresh new life. It was a spontaneous decision on my part. It wasn't too well thought out, and, if I would have thought more about it, I probably would have decided against it. All I had was the clothes on my back and the wallet in my pocket. No cell phone, no computer, nothing.

What time is it?

I let out a sigh and stop walking to look at the people walking to and fro around me. I seem to be in a busy city in Tokyo. Juding by the amount of people and the contents that they are carrying, I would say its around 8-9 in the morning.

I look around and spot a café. It's tiny and not really over flowing with customers, but it looks very inviting and warm. Putting my hands in my pockets, I make my way towards the café. There is a light ding as I push the door open and step inside. Just as I thought, the place is actually quite empty. There are a few tables with chairs set up. There was half a dozen people in the cafe, chatting to one another. In the corner there is a small, comfortable living type area setup. A coffee table was on top of a rug and two couches were placed perpendicularly against each other. There is even a fire place set up to keep the guests warm. The atmosphere was very calming and gave a pleasant homey feeling. If I had to guess, I would say that this café is one that has few guests but the ones they do have are loyal customers.

Turning my attention back to the register, I notice a glass case with assorted colorful desserts occupying it. They all look quite delicious, even to someone like me who doesn't have a sweet tooth. Behind the register is a rather large menu of drinks ranging from lattes to smoothies. I walk up to the register and wait for someone to come help me. A girl suddenly pops up out of no where from behind the register. She has dark brown hair tied back in a braided bun with a few pieces hanging free to frame her face. I can already tell that she is the bubbly type.

"May I help you?" She flashes me a smile and I put on my signature smirk.

"Yes uhh…" I look at her name tag and bring my eyes back up to hers. "Erika, I am actually a drifter. I was wondering if you could tell me what time it is and where exactly I am." 'Drifter' sounded much more elegant than 'homeless man' in my opinion. The girl's eyes widened as she clasped her hands together.

"Ah! I have never met a drifter before! This reminds me of Magi: Labyrinth of Magic where Aladdin…" She goes on and on about this 'Magi' show but I pay no attention to whatever she is saying. After a good few minutes, and her telling me the whole story line of whatever show this is, I cough in my hand to bring her attention back to my current situation. Her eyes snap back to mine.

"Oh yes, sorry~ You're in Ikebukuro and it is currently 9:23 in the morning." I cock an eyebrow.

"Ikebukuro huh?" The girl nods quickly and smiles at me once again.

"Would you like something Mr. Drifter?" I look back up to the menu. There are a lot of assorted drinks, but, without a job, I don't want to waste my money on material things such as lattes.

"Actually, I don't have much money...so no~" I turn to walk out when I hear the perky girl call after me.

"Wait Mr. Drifter! I will give you something on the house." I muse this idea for a second. How long has it been since I last had something to eat or drink? I can't remember. Hey, if it's free, why not? I turn back around and smirk.

"Sure that would be great." I look back up at the menu and decide on a simple latte. I'm sure sugar would not be good on an empty stomach. I tell Erika and watch her carefully as she skillfully starts to brew the espresso and steam the milk. She pours the dark liquid in a white cup and pours some of the hot milk in with it. The barista tops the coffee based drink with a generous amount of fluffy froth and puts a lid on the cup.

"Here you are Mr. Drifter!" I wrap my fingers around the cup and bring it up to my lips. I blow into the cup softly before taking a sip.

Oh. My. God!

This stuff is like…sex in a cup!

So delicious~

"Mr. Drifter, are you going to be in town for awhile." I take another sip and swoosh it around in my mouth, savoring the taste. I shrug in response to her question.

"Depends if I like it here." The hyper girl nods.

"I think you will! Ikebukuro is a great city."

"I see…well, thank you very much for the latte~" Erika smiles at me and waves slightly.

"Come back soon Mr. Drifter!" I turn around and start to make my way towards the door of the café. It opens before I can push it open and I stumble slightly in something hard. I look up and see a really tall man with blonde hair looking down at me through blue tinted sunglasses. He has a rather appealing face, but, underneath those blue shades, I see a somewhat disformed, veiny looking scar running up from the side of his face up to his right eye. He has a cigarette in his hand and I see his eyebrow twitch in instant annoyance.

"Watch where you're fucking going." The man rudely pushes his way past me and walks up to the counter. I glare daggers at the rude man's back.

"Geeze, it was an accident. Get over it." The man stops dead in his tracks. All the people in the café immediately stopped what they were doing and looked over at us. They all started to scoot in the far corners of the café, much to my surprise. The next thing I know, the blonde man is hauling a chair at me. I take a step to the side, easily dodging the chair. Good thing I have great reflexes~

The chair goes right through the glass door.

I look at the shattered glass and back at the man who is looking at me with a very pissed off expression.

"Go the fuck away you annoying prick!" Ha, such a short fuse~ I glare at first before smirking at the man.

"My~ Don't you have a temper~?" The man grabs a handful of straws and throws them at me.

What the fuck, straws? Really? What the hell are they suppose to do to me, give me paper cuts?

"Get the hell away from me!" I open my mouth to reply with a cocky response but am cut off by Erika who starts spewing something about love-hate relationships.

She is…kind of a weird one…

I smile and wave at the blonde man.

"See ya later~" I make my way out the broken door, which is suddenly hit by a stack of cups. I chuckle to myself and put my hands in my pockets. I start to walk down the long side walk, not quite sure where I was going. I guess I should try and find a job...I let out a sigh and pull out my wallet. The sleeve of my jacket falls down threatening to reveal the wrapped wrist underneath it but I quickly pull it back up.

That's the last thing I want to think about right now...

I open my leather bound wallet and count the bills in it. I have enough to maybe rent a hotel room for a few days. How pathetic. I put my wallet back in my jackets pocket and keep walking.

I look up at the blue sky and find myself thinking about the man with blue tinted glasses. He was an interesting human indeed. I smirk to myself and look back forward.

Ikebukuro eh? I think I am going to like it here.

* * *

_Sorry about the shortness of this chapter ;o; I actually work in a cafe so I just described what my cafe looks like ^^;  
_

**_PLEASE REVIEW~! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Beauty and The Beast  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut

**Description: **Shizuo becomes cursed after breaking a rose at a festival. In order to lift the curse, Shizuo must find his true love. Refusing to face the world with his awful curse, he becomes a shut in within his castle. It isn't until a cocky, raven haired man moves into town that the blonde starts to open up again.

* * *

The cold water splashes against my skin as it bring it up towards my face. The small, cold drops run down my skin, leaving trails as they go down. I blindly reach over and grab the crappy pieces of paper this convenient store calls 'towels'. The rough paper cripples as I pull it to dry the water off of my face. It feels like sandpaper against my skin and barely absorbs any of the liquid. Guess I really can't complain for something that's free. I bring my head back into its proper position and look at myself in the mirror. I look exhausted and a downright mess. My hair is decent, but messy for my standards. My normally flawless, clean skin is greasy with the formation of dark circles underneath my crimson eyes. I glare at my revolting appearance.

Is this really what I have been reduced to?

I'm Izaya Orihara, an up and coming business executive. Gifted with a brilliant mind, amazing charm, and great charisma…I had everything going for me. Earning thousands a weak and many men underneath my thumb.

How the _hell _could I have been so careless? I had anything and could have had anything that my heart desired.

Now here I am, bathing myself in a shitty ass convenient store sink. My hands grip the cheap sink tightly as I glare at my reflection. I can blame as many people that I wanted, but it always comes back to me. Sure, at first it was harmless...but even after I realized it was a becoming a problem, I didn't stop. As much as I hate this, it's something that has to be done. I can never go back to the life that I had before. I let out a deep sigh as I let go of the porcelain wash bin. In all honesty, I would have never thought that starting over would be this hard. I had to have applied at over 10 jobs and none of them have seemed quite promising. To make matters worse, I am running out of money. Tch…that's something that I would have never thought would happen to me. Money to me used to be like water to the average person. I reach for the door knob and let myself out of the shit hole that the store likes to call a 'restroom'. People stare at me as I walk down the aisle and towards the door. I wish that they wouldn't look at me. I don't want my precious humans seeing me at such a low point.

The cold air immediately began to assault my skin as I walked out on the streets of Ikebukuro. I don't know where I am going but might as well explore my new home. The city itself is quite intriguing, but what has really caught my attention was the mansion that was on the outskirts of the town. It was a ways off, but it was _huge_. I guess to the normal person it would look a bit eery due to the gothic-esque exterior, but that only fascinates me even more. Tokyo is a city. So for the presence of something that isn't an apartment complex as a home is quite a rare sight.

Snow falls ever so gracefully from the sky and onto my signature black parka. People walk around me as I stand in the pathway just staring at the beauty that is the building that is offset of the town.

I need to see more of it.

I take a testing step into the snow to see how deep it is. It's only an inch or so. Ultimately I decide to trudge my way through the white stuff on the ground and towards the building. Admittedly, my curious mind and constant need to know is simultaneously one of my best and worst traits. My curiosity has, indeed, caused me to land in deep water. Conversely, it has also been the cause of some of my best achievements.

The snow crunches underneath my shoes as I make my way towards the mansion. If I were to guess, I would say that it would take approximately 10 minutes to get to the house. Hopefully, as I get closer, I will be able to find a path. I can't see since there is a forest like area that nearly divides the building from the outside world. The snow starts to fall a little heavier and a gentle breeze starts to build as I get closer to the area of trees. It crosses my mind that maybe I should turn back and continue to search for a job, but I'm already half way there. 20 minutes couldn't hurt, could it?

Finally, I reach the trees. I stop momentarily and look at the little area. The snow is much deeper in this area. I assume it's because the sun hasn't melt the snow due to the shading of the trees. I tilt my head up and look at the large trees. The normally green leaves are covered in powdery white snow. It was almost…calming. I can't remember the last time that I just went out by myself and appreciated nature. Normally I am glued to my computer screen. Sure, I went out every now and then to observe my precious humans, but that wasn't the same as going out and seeing trees and snow. My knees get wet slightly as I bend down to pick up some of the snow. It looks so delicate and innocent when it's in my hand…but after a moment it starts to melt. Funny how something can just waste away so quickly. I shake my hand a few times to get some of the cold water off of my skin. Deciding that I wasted enough time, I begin to walk again. The more trees that I pass, the deeper the snow gets. It somehow seems like it's getting colder. I start to hear rustling sounds and stop to look survey the area. I see a figure in the distance approaching me.

Was someone…following me…?

I try and focus my eyes to make out more of the person but start to hear some loud cracking sounds. As I look down, I realize I am on a patch of ice…

My eyes widen as I see large cracks start to form underneath the snow and, within seconds, I am surrounded by cold water. The icy water feels like spears going into my skin and nearly paralyze my muscles. I try to push myself up towards the surface, but am trapped in by a patch of ice over top. I begin to panic. I try and keep my eyes open, but the icy water makes it nearly impossible. I reach up and weakly slam hand against the ice. It isn't thick, but I have nearly lost all the power in my body.

This isn't how it was...suppose to happen!

I can't die!

I can't!

I can't!

I feel myself go deeper and deeper and the water starts to get darker and darker…I feel a small wave and see something coming towards me…

Someone…

Help me..

So…

Cold…

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter...It didn't have a lot of dialog and I didn't want a really long chapter of just Izaya's thoughts ^^; This chapter is essentially setting up the rest of the story. PLEASE REVIEW! **IF I DON'T GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I LOSE MOTIVATION AND DON'T UPDATE** .;;_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Beauty and The Beast  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Shizuo x Izaya  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships, Smut

**Description: **Shizuo becomes cursed after breaking a rose at a festival. In order to lift the curse, Shizuo must find his true love. Refusing to face the world with his awful curse, he becomes a shut in within his castle. It isn't until a cocky, raven haired man moves into town that the blonde starts to open up again.

* * *

Izaya's POV

The first thing that I noticed when I started regaining consciousness was comforting warmness that my body is surrounded by. It's like your body being submerged in lukewarm water.

Ah…how much I miss bathing…

The second thing that I noticed was the soreness in my muscles and the slight throbbing pain in my head. It feels like I was hit by a truck…

My crimson eyes open and a sense of fear and confusion start to settle over me. I have _no _idea where the heck I am. I try and take in my surroundings and figure out where I am. The walls are really dark and the room has absolutely no natural light. The interior is gothic, but not in a frightening way where there are skulls and crosses everywhere. I sit up in the bed that I am lying in, the velvety and warm covers that where over top of my body fall down to my waist, revealing completely foreign attire. These aren't my clothes…My eyes shift down to my wrists and see freshly wrapped tape.

Where the hell am I?

I throw the covers off of my body and swing my feet over the edge of the bed to meet the wooden floor. I roll my shoulders back in attempt to loosen the muscles in my back. My eyes wander around the room before ultimately settling back on my wrists. If the wrap was changed, that means that someone saw. Someone saw my ultimate shame, the mistake that completely ruined my life.

Stop.

I can't think about that.

Right now I have to figure out where the hell I am. I close my eyes and try to remember the last thing that happened that may have gotten me here. I was walking…and…

I fell through a patch of ice.

That means that someone must have saved my pathetic ass. But who…

The door starts to open and reveals my prince charming that saved me.

I'm really surprised by who is behind the door and start to smirk.

"Why hello there again Mr. Temper~" The man from the café that, assaulted me with straws, was standing there. This guy…saved me? You got to be kidding me. He scuffed and crossed his arms over his chest before leaning against the door frame.

"It's Shizuo Heiwajima, get it right." This man interest me to no end~

"Nice to meet you Shizu-chan~ I am Izaya Orihara~" Shizuo's eyebrow twitched at the little nickname that I gave him. Ha, this is fun~

"Don't call me that. Have some respect for the guy who just saved your sorry ass."

"But I didn't ask you to save me Shizu-chan~" The blonde's eyebrow twitched once again. Man, he really _does _have a _nasty _temper.

"Would you rather I would have let you die?" I tap my lips as if I were thinking. Yes, I am grateful that he saved me, but I don't wanna let him know that.

"Hmmm I think you just took me here so that you could take advantage of me." Shizuo gripped the door frame and started to crush the spot that his hand was resting on. It was just _so _easy to push his buttons and set off his temper. Ignore the cliche saying, but it's like taking candy from a baby. Under my breath, I giggle slightly, and then let me eyes actually take in Shizuo's appearance. In all honesty, he is quite an attractive man. Of course I would never tell _him _that. My crimson orbs trail up the man's torso and to his face until ultimately locking on the disfigurement on the side of Shizu-chan's face. It somewhat resembles an acid burn, but it is slightly different. It's much too gracefully placed to have been caused by acid. It goes with the curves of his orbit bone and comes out from behind his ear. Maybe a deliberate acid burn? It really intrigues me.

Everything about Shizuo intrigues me.

"What the hell are you looking at? Weren't you ever taught that it's rude to stare?" Shizuo says with clenched teeth. I sense a sort of sadness in his tone as well. It must be…difficult walking around with such a disfigurement in such a profound area. I can only imagine the stares and whispers he must get. Everyone has to see it.

But…I somewhat respect that. Even though it must really hurt him, he doesn't try and hide it. I rub my arms softly. Shizuo is much more of a braver person than I am. I ran from my shame. I ran from the part of me that everyone would stare at and whisper about.

My body leaves the bed as I push myself up and walk towards him. Shizuo does nothing but stare and remain silent as I approach. Once I stop, my crimson orbs lock on his caramel colored ones. Shizu-chan is a lot taller than me, but it isn't so tall that it's awkward. The two of us stare at each other for a bit as if communicating through our eyes. They do say that they eyes are the window to the soul. Maybe if we stare at each other long enough, we will be able to see underneath the exterior that both of us are hiding underneath. My hand twitches and I begin to raise it to touch the scar that run on the side of Shizu-chan's face. However, he grabs my wrist before I can feel his skin underneath my fingertips.

"When are you going home?" Shizuo asks in a much softer tone. It's surprisingly actually, that this man is the same one that broke the door frame just a few seconds ago.

Once again, though, I am reminded of my current predicament. I don't _have _a home. I don't have a place to lay my head and to shield me from the cruel weather. My face drops slightly.

"I don't have a home…" Shizuo seems shocked about this news. He does nothing but stare at me for a few seconds. Finally, he releases my wrist and turns to walk out the door.

"You will stay here then." I scuff at the man.

"I don't need your pity." Shizuo turns and looks at me with a bit of annoyance on his face. Seriously, it's so _easy _to annoy him.

"You just seemed like you did a few moments ago." I cross my arms over one another. Izaya Orihara did not take pity from anyone, no matter how dire the situation. My lips part to retort an annoyed reply, but I am cut off by the rambling of Shizu-chan. "I've needed a maid for awhile now…" I raise my eyebrow.

"What are you blabbering about?" Shizuo turns to me fully.

"I'm saying that you can stay here as long as you maintain the place. Like, you know…clean and cook...and stuff…"

"Again, I don't need your pity nor am I a housewife." A smirk tugs at the blonde males lips.

"But it's not pity, it's a job offer." I remain quiet for a moment. Even though the décor is very dark, the place is very beautiful. It would be amazing to live here, not to mention how wonderful it would be to not worry about having a place to stay. Still…did I want steep so low to become some sort of house wife?

I frown as I am once again reminded of the nagging reminder underneath my bandages of how low my life has gotten. Being a house wife is nowhere near as low as that…

"Fine…but I have to warn you, I am a shitty cook." Again, I see a smirk teasing at the blonde's lips. It's actually kind of…cute…

"We'll see about that."

He turns his back once again to me and continues his way down the hallway.

Tch, what a warm welcoming.

* * *

_I really am trying to make the chapters longer, really am...but for me, that is soooo mentally taxing ;o; I will try and make the next one longer...*feels like a failure* _

**_PLEASE REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER!_ **


End file.
